Junction barrier schottky diode (JBS) is one kind of Schottky barrier diode (SBD). JBS has a PiN diode region provided in an active region in order to improve forward surge resistance. As the PiN diode region is provided in the active region, it is possible to cause a large forward surge current to flow by utilizing the conductivity modulation of the PiN diode region. A metal silicide layer is formed between an electrode and a p-type impurity region in order to reduce contact resistance of the PiN diode region.